<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a night together by blaizecraft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767812">a night together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaizecraft/pseuds/blaizecraft'>blaizecraft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dreamnotfound [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, I’m a sucker for a combo of soft and rough sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Switch Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Switch GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dtao3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaizecraft/pseuds/blaizecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there’d always been an unspoken sexual tension between dream and george, but george definitely didn’t expect that tension to be acted upon within the first night of meeting each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dreamnotfound [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a night together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone! sorry i haven’t posted in a while, this fic took me way too long to write. originally it was only supposed to be around 5-6k words but i ended up getting carried away and... yeah. here’s over 11k words of pure filth /pos</p><p>you may have realised that i changed my username lol, so if you didn’t, i apologise if you didn’t recognise me. i created a new twitter account dedicated to my writing called @blaizecraftao3 and i’d appreciate it if you could go and check it out after you’ve finished reading. </p><p>i just have a couple of requests for whoever is reading this:<br/>1) please don’t repost this fic on any other platforms - i don’t write on wattpad or fanfiction.net or anywhere else, so if you see this fic anywhere other than ao3, please alert whoever reposted it that i’m not okay with this.<br/>2) don’t donate about this fic to any of the creators involved - i don’t want what happened with heat waves to happen to this too.</p><p>i hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>excitement coursed through george’s body as soon as he felt the wheels of the plane hit the asphalt runaway. absentmindedly he bobbed his leg up and down and tapped his fingers on his knee, his consciousness completely overtaken by apprehension. he was ecstatic – he was finally here, in florida.</p><p> </p><p>after years and years of waiting and wanting, he was finally about to meet his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>the story of dream and george sounded like a fairytale at best. they were just two random people who six years ago had just so happened to join the exact same minecraft server at the exact same time, and now, after all those years, they’d managed to maintain a friendship to rival even the strongest of bonds, despite living over 4,000 miles away from each other. it was crazy to think that they’d been able to accomplish it – long distance friendships normally never worked out in the end. but, then again, dream and george were never exactly “normal” friends. </p><p> </p><p>you see, george knew that sometimes the bond that they had blurred the lines between “friendship” and something else entirely. the two has synced up their sleep schedules, would send each other random gifts and trinkets for no apparent reason, would even make flirtatious remarks towards the other in the hopes of making them flustered. they’d also done… things… over phone and discord – dirty, explicit things that “normal” friends <em>definitely</em> didn’t do.</p><p> </p><p>neither of them had told anyone, of course. what they had was theirs, and no one else’s, and it didn’t feel necessary for them to involve a third party when there wasn’t a need for it. the state of their relationship was complicated, too, and not just because of the long distance factor, either. george knew that dream had had an extremely bad breakup with a girl that he’d really liked, and although all that was over now, and it’d been over for months, george still didn’t want to put dream in a position where he felt like he had to blurt out everything he was thinking and feeling all the time. It wasn’t important, and it would only cause even more confusion.</p><p> </p><p>george really hoped that this trip to the states would be able to give him the answers to a lot of the questions he currently had. most importantly, more important than anything else, he wanted to know where he and dream stood. they’d never put a label on their “relationship”, mostly because they’d never felt like they needed to, but george couldn’t help but wonder whether sharing a house with each other would change that. dream was a flirt, he always had been, and george could only guess that his coquettish behaviours would be even more prominent in real life than through a screen.</p><p> </p><p>they had talked about it briefly on multiple occasions, about whether their relationship would change when they finally met face to face. they’d talked about the platonic aspect, the romantic aspect, even the sexual aspect. about what they’d do together when they actually <em>were</em> together, finally, after such a long time of waiting. just like their late-night erotic phone calls, george knew it wasn’t normal for friends to talk about such things so casually. </p><p> </p><p>the thought made even more questions fly through george’s brain – if dream did make an advance on him, would george feel comfortable to reciprocate? he’d never given it much deliberation before (more like he’d never let himself), but now that he’d be coming face-to-face with dream, he couldn’t help but let himself wonder. of course he knew that dream was attractive, he’d facetimed him enough times to know that, but did he actually like dream like that? and was there a possibility that dream liked <em>him</em> like that? like, <em>actually</em> liked him, as something more than just a casual experiment? were the pair’s secret, late-night activities purely just an act of curiosity, or did they mean something more? </p><p> </p><p>george just hoped that this trip could help him find the answers he was looking for. </p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>meeting dream was everything he could’ve imagined and more. </p><p> </p><p>the very first thing george noticed about the blond was just how much <em>bigger</em> he was than him. of course it was no secret that dream was 6”3 (which in george’s opinion was extremely above average), but george just didn’t realise how much of a difference there’d be between them. the brunet only came up to a measly 5”7, and although george considered that to be pretty average, dream had informed him multiple times that, no, he was just short. george had never really been that insecure about his height, but standing next to dream and seeing the younger man tower over him really did make him feel small in comparison. </p><p> </p><p>there were other things he’d observed straight away, too, like just how radiant the florida man’s smile was. if george hadn’t have been smiling when he stepped off the plane, he definitely would’ve been when he saw dream’s stunning smile that was being sent directly at him. george knew it sounded stupid, but it made george embarrassingly happy to know that it was him that was causing dream to grin so widely; it filled him with a strange sense of pride to know that he was able to pull such a positive reaction out of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>they’d greeted each other with a hug – well, a “hug” might have been a bit of an understatement; it had really just been dream pouncing on the smaller man and squeezing the absolute life out of him. nevertheless, it made george giggle and feel extremely warm on the inside, and he hugged back with just as much affection and enthusiasm as the former. wrapped up in dream’s arms, george honestly couldn’t remember a time where he’d felt more safe.</p><p> </p><p>when they’d properly greeted each other, dream walked george to his car and insisted on carrying george’s suitcase for him, to which george finally said yes to after minutes of dream whining about how tired george must be. the car journey to dream’s house didn’t take too long, and the two friends filled the quietness with small conversations, talking about everything and nothing. george was surprised that they’d been able to converse with each other so easily, and thanked whatever god laid above them for the lack of awkwardness. </p><p> </p><p>arriving at dream’s house took hardly any time at all, and when they entered dream helped him unpack. george was impressed by the size of it – at first he’d been worried that there wouldn’t be enough room for him to stay, but he was greatly mistaken. the room that dream had gotten ready for him was rather large to say that it’d originally been a spare room, and there was more than enough space for george to fit his streaming setup. </p><p> </p><p>all in all, things had been going well so far. for the first time in a long, long time, george felt properly whole, and it was all thanks to dream. it was as if the blond man was the missing piece to the puzzle that was his life, and now that he’d finally slotted himself in, george finally felt complete. </p><p> </p><p>it was wonderful. </p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>“she likes you,” dream said, flopping down onto the sofa next to george. the brunet was sat cross-legged with dream’s cat patches curled up in his lap. “she doesn’t normally warm to people this quickly. she didn’t with sapnap.”</p><p> </p><p>“well maybe she just hates americans,” george joked, and smiled when he heard his friend wheeze. “am I the first british person she’s ever met?”</p><p> </p><p>“i think so,” dream answered. “she didn’t even act this comfortable when she first met sapnap.”</p><p> </p><p>george frowned. “it’s a shame he can’t be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah,” dream agreed, “but he’ll be coming back down in a few days, and then it’ll be the three of us, just like the good old days.”</p><p> </p><p>“it’s so weird to think that we’re all gonna be living together,” george said as he continued to stroke patches’s silky soft fur. “it almost doesn’t feel real.”</p><p> </p><p>“that’s how i felt when sapnap first moved in. you’ll get used to it, it just takes a little bit of time.” </p><p> </p><p>george watched as dream stood up and made his way to the kitchen. “want something to eat?” he asked. “i bet you’re starving.”</p><p> </p><p>now that george thought about it, he was feeling rather hungry. “yeah, that’d be great,” he called. “what stuff have you got?”</p><p> </p><p>the brunet heard his friend huff. “why don’t you come and look for yourself? i’m not your fucking servant, george.” the teasing tone of dream’s voice made george roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>george lifted up patches from his lap and gently deposited her on one of the cushions of the sofa, before getting up and joining dream in the kitchen, and george noticed that the room was nicely decorated. pristinely clean white cupboards and cabinets lined the walls, and were complimented by smooth, dark marble surfaces. in the middle of the room stood a large oval island, and george liked the open plan layout of the area and the way that you could walk straight from the living room to the kitchen without even walking through a door. </p><p> </p><p>“so, what do you fancy?” dream asked, smiling as george gazed over the decorative design of the kitchen. “we’ve got mac and cheese, burgers, spaghetti, steak, i could pull out some pizzas from the fridge if you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“pizza sounds good,” george answered, nodding his head.</p><p> </p><p>“cool!” dream exclaimed. “you want pepperoni or meat feast?”</p><p> </p><p>“i’ll just have the pepperoni. you seem like the kinda guy who’d like meat feast, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>dream rolled his eyes. “god, you’re so stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>george giggled. “you love me, though.”</p><p> </p><p>the two friends made dinner together; well, george <em>wanted</em> to help, but it was kind of hard to chip in a helping hand when the friend in question was forcing you to just sit down and watch, as, in his words, “you had a long flight, george! just rest!” george tried to convince dream to let him help, but every time he stood up the blond shooed him away with an annoying amount of stubbornness that made george want to smack him around the back of the head. it turned out being okay, though; apparently having someone cook for you was a lot more amusing than he’d originally expected. george liked the idea of dream taking care of him, and he forced himself to ignore the obvious domesticity of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>the pizza didn’t take long to cook, and dream had also prepared some sweet potato fries to go with the meal. george was thankful when the blond gave him a task to do, although collecting the plates and glasses from the cupboards dream directed him to wasn’t exactly the hardest job in the world. it was pretty embarrassing, however, when he realised that he couldn’t actually reach the shelf where the glasses were kept, and george had to muster up all of his strength to fight the blush wanting to blossom on his face when the blond came up right behind him and pressed the whole length of his body into the back of george’s in order to help him get them down. </p><p> </p><p>they ate together at the dining table, and dream listened intently as george shared the story of his journey - the annoying queues to get to security, the mind-numbing wait in customs, the nine hour flight that dragged so much it ended up feeling like nine years. whilst he was talking, george realised that dream was a <em>very</em> good listener; the blond gave george regular nods of his head and hums of approval to signal that he was still paying attention, and he kept eye contact with george the entire time he was speaking. george realised that he liked it, the way dream was paying such close attention to him, the way he seemed to take in every one of george’s words without a second thought. dream’s attentiveness made george feel wanted, and it felt <em>good</em>.</p><p> </p><p>it <em>also</em> felt good when dream leaned over and wiped away a bit of excess tomato sauce from the corner of george’s mouth, but the brunet decided not to dwell on that action too much. </p><p> </p><p>after their meal they migrated back to the living room where they decided to throw on a movie. george had had a long journey but he wasn’t tired yet, seeing as he’d already synced his sleep schedule with dream’s florida time long before he’d even known he’d be staying in florida himself. george let dream choose the film, seeing as the blond had a better knowledge of american netflix than he could ever hope to have.</p><p> </p><p>george wasn’t paying attention to the film, though. all he was paying attention to was how close together him and his friend were sitting. it was kind of hard to ignore the way their bodies were basically pressed against each other, touching completely from the shoulders to the knees. george hasn’t even realised their close proximity at first, but now that he’d realised it, he couldn’t get the thought out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>time went on and so did the movie, and the two friends made casual conversation as they watched. george couldn’t help but wonder if dream was having the exact same thoughts that he was; he couldn’t help but let his mind wander and consider how nice it’d be if they were sat just a <em>little</em> bit closer. </p><p> </p><p>or maybe a lot closer. george wasn’t one to argue. </p><p> </p><p><em>damn</em>, george thought.<em> what am i doing?</em> george had pretty much expected that being around dream would bring out the less innocent side of him sooner or later, he just didn’t expect it to happen on the first fucking night. the brunet sighed, trying to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. apparently dream noticed, however, because he pulled his eyes away from the television for what felt like the first time since the movie started and turned his head towards george. </p><p> </p><p>“what’s up?” the blond asked, his eyes soft and his smile alluring. “you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, i’m fine,” george replied, although he was actually anything but. “just a little tired, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“wanna go to bed?”</p><p> </p><p>george desperately hoped that dream hadn’t noticed the way that sentence sent a small shiver shooting up his spine. he shook his head. “no, it’s okay. we can just carry on watching if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>dream smiled at him again before turning his attention back to the tv, much to george’s dismay. the brunet would’ve done anything to pull dream’s attention back to him, but he didn’t want to be annoying, so he settled for the peaceful arrangement that they currently had, their bodies resting so closely together that george could practically feel the heat radiating off the other man.</p><p> </p><p>george didn’t know how long the film had been playing for, but after a while, he felt the seams of sleep slowly pulling him under. he didn’t want to fall asleep, he wanted to stay awake and savour the feeling of dream’s warm body next to him, pressing into the side of his own body, but the brunet couldn’t help but let his eyes flutter shut. </p><p> </p><p>he didn’t know how long he was out for, but when his eyes opened, heavy with the remnants of sleep, he noticed that the tv was black, no longer playing the movie, and he was shocked to feel a large, protective arm wrapped around his shoulders, caging george’s body into the blond’s side. george froze completely, terrified that even a slight twitch or a deep breath would cause the taller man to realise that he was awake. george’s head was buried into the side of dream’s neck, and with every breath george took he inhaled the blond’s scent. his mind was racing, a million thoughts zooming by so quickly he could hardly take them all in. as much as george knew he should move, as much as he knew he should apologise to the younger man for falling asleep on him, he didn’t <em>want</em> to. he could’ve sat there forever, surrounded by the safe, homely presence of his friend, completely wallowing in the secureness his embrace provided. </p><p> </p><p>plus, if dream didn’t want him there, he would’ve pushed him away, right? it wouldn’t have been hard for the blond to shrug him off. or maybe dream just didn’t want to disrupt george’s slumber? the brit would’ve have been surprised if that was the answer - dream was much too considerate of a person to do something like that.</p><p> </p><p>thinking about it, george didn’t even know why dream was still sitting there. the tv wasn’t even on; surely the blond was bored, just lounging there without anything to do. now george just felt bad - how long had dream been sitting there, letting george use him as his own personal pillow?</p><p> </p><p>george knew he should’ve moved, but if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t <em>want</em> to. that was the <em>last</em> thing he wanted in that moment. </p><p> </p><p>well, it <em>would’ve</em> been the last thing he wanted, if it wasn’t for the fact that he could feel his arm cramping up from where it had been pressed against dream’s body for so long. </p><p> </p><p>the brunet sighed internally. he knew that he’d have to move at some point, and by the looks of it, that point was coming soon. this time he let out an audible sigh, and licked his lips as he untangled himself from his friend’s tight hold. whilst moving away, it had only just registered in his brain that the arm that wasn’t wedged snugly between their two bodies and been curled around dream’s middle the entire time, and the thought of them being snuggled up together for god know’s how long made his cheeks warm up with embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“hey,” dream said quietly, and the softness of his tone made george’s stomach churn. “finally awake?”</p><p> </p><p>george hummed, wiping his eyes to try and rid them of their cloudiness. when he spoke, his voice felt gravelly. “how long was i asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“not sure,” dream answered, and he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. george noticed that the blond’s arm was still resting heavily along his own shoulders. “it’s fine, though, i wasn’t bored or anything,” dream continued, and smiled kindly when george yawned. “jet lag’s really getting to you, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>this time it was george’s turn to shrug. “i’m not sure.” that wasn’t exactly a lie - george had no idea why he’d become so tired so quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“do you, er, want me to make you some more food? or we could watch another movie if you want. or, you, know, would you rather just go to bed? i don’t know, it’s up to you, georgie.”</p><p> </p><p>dream was rambling. george could tell from a mile off; the blond was tripping over his words, trying to find something, <em>anything</em> to say to fill the silence. george knew his friend well, very well in fact, and he knew that dream often did this when he was either, one: worried about something, or two: he had a lot going on in his head. the brunet couldn’t help but feel curious about what on earth could be occupying dream’s thoughts. he desperately wanted to know.</p><p> </p><p>dream hadn’t moved his arm from george’s shoulders. george hadn’t moved his arm from dream’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>“what do you wanna do?” george asked, eager to know what dream’s answer would be. </p><p> </p><p>“it’s up to you george,” dream replied. “you’re the guest.” his voice was soft, filled with mirth, and the tone made george shiver. </p><p> </p><p>when george spoke, his voice came out hushed, similar to the way dream’s voice also seemed to be pitched a few levels lower than it normally was. “i don’t wanna go to bed just yet,” he said, holding dream’s gaze as he licked his lips slowly. the brunet caught the way that his friend’s eyes glanced down at his mouth as his tongue glided over them. </p><p> </p><p>“oh?” dream murmured, his hold on george’s shoulders tightening slightly. they were sat next to each other on the sofa, dream’s body pressed into the back of the couch and george’s body propped up slightly on his knees so they could face each other easier. the position felt... <em>intimate</em>. </p><p> </p><p>george liked it a lot. </p><p> </p><p>the taller man swallowed, and george was transfixed by the way his adam’s apple bobbed as he did so. “is there, um, are you sure there’s not anything you wanna do?”</p><p> </p><p>this time it was george’s turn to glance down at the other man’s lips. all of a sudden he felt a wave of confidence wash over him. “i can think of a couple of things.”</p><p> </p><p>george felt dream’s breath hitch. “what kinds of things?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>they were both eyeing each other’s mouths now, and george could’ve cut the tension in the room with a knife and fork. </p><p> </p><p>both their breathing had gotten heavier, and despite the low light level of the room, george could see the way that his friend’s eyes had dilated. </p><p> </p><p>“george?” dream said, his voice barely above a whisper, and something inside of the brunet snapped. </p><p> </p><p><em>fuck it,</em> he thought.</p><p> </p><p>without warning, george surged forward and connected their lips, using his free hand to cup the side of dream’s face. the blond reciprocated immediately, kissing george back with equal amounts of zeal, and george could feel every nerve in his body stand on end at the blissful feeling of his best friend’s lips against his own. he let dream pull him into his lap, and george straddled the older man’s thighs, letting their bodies press even closer together. dream was holding either side of his hips, rubbing small circles into his skin over his shirt as they kissed, and the intimacy of the situation made george’s heart flutter with emotion. dream was kissing him so enthusiastically he felt as if his entire face was going to go numb with the pressure of his lips, and it made george’s head spin.</p><p> </p><p>eventually george had to pull away to catch his breath, and he was astounded when he saw the debauched look on the other man’s face. dream’s lips were red and swollen from the kissing, his hair was sticking out from all angles and his eyes were dark and clouded with lust. it had only just properly registered in george’s mind just how goddamn <em>hot</em> dream was, and just being able to look at his friend in such a state made his breath catch in his throat.</p><p> </p><p><em>god, i’m so lucky,</em> he thought.</p><p> </p><p>the brunet was pulled out of his own thoughts by the sound of dream’s voice. “george?” he said, his voice wavering and uncertain. “what’re you thinkin’ about up there?” the blond’s lips curled into a small smile, and george melted. </p><p> </p><p>“i’m just thinking about how hot you are,” george said honestly, and he revelled in the light blush that spread across his friend’s face when he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“and is this... okay?” dream asked. “it’s not too much?”</p><p> </p><p>george shook his head. “dream it’s <em>more</em> than okay,” george replied. “besides, i kinda expected something like this to happen sooner or later anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“i didn’t wanna say anything,” dream agreed, and both men laughed together. george was still cradling dream’s face between the palm of his hand, and he couldn’t resist gently gliding his thumb over the soft skin. he loved the way that dream instantly pushed his face into the touch. “so, um, how far do you, y’know, wanna go?”</p><p> </p><p>george didn’t know why dream seemed so embarrassed, but he liked the way that the younger man was stuttering over his words, seemingly wanting something that he was too afraid to ask for. “what do you mean?” he questioned, despite the fact that he knew <em>exactly</em> what the taller meant.</p><p> </p><p>“george,” dream breathed out, and the brunet’s own breathing hitched in his throat when he heard the hoarse, gravelly tone of his friend’s voice. the blond closed the distance between their mouths and pressed a chaste kiss against george’s own, only pulling back barely a few millimetres before he spoke again. “i <em>want</em> you.” </p><p> </p><p>george couldn’t believe what he was hearing. like he said he’d kind of expected the two of them to lose themselves to lust at some point, but he hasn’t expected it to be on the first night. george didn’t care, though. dream wanted george, and george wanted him too.</p><p> </p><p>he wanted dream more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>george nodded and kissed the younger man again. however it didn’t last long, because dream pulled away before they could properly enjoy the kiss, and pressed their foreheads together. “<em>george</em>,” the blond said, this time sounding more desperate, and george thought he might already be addicted to the way his name sounded coming from dream’s lips. “please. is all this okay?”</p><p> </p><p>george laughed shortly. “<em>yes</em>. of course it’s okay. i already told you, it’s <em>more</em> than okay.”</p><p> </p><p>dream smiled, and they kissed again, this time with more fervour, as if both of them suddenly knew that they could finally indulge in the knowledge that both of them wanted each other just as much as the other man wanted them. when dream pushed his tongue into george’s mouth, they both let out their first moans of the night, and george completely lost himself in the delicious feeling of their tongues dancing together. one of george’s hands threaded itself into dream’s dirty blond locks so he could massage the soft tresses tenderly, and the younger man keened at the gentle action.</p><p> </p><p>george could’ve carried on making out with dream until the end of time, but the younger man pulled away again, his hands still planted possessively at either side of the brunet’s waist. “i...” he started, but didn’t finish his sentence. george realised he was probably just nervous, which shocked the older quite a bit. he’d just assumed that it’d be dream that would be the radiant, confident one in a situation like this, but apparently not. </p><p> </p><p>“what’s wrong, dream?” george asked, trying to help his friend along.</p><p> </p><p>“no, no! nothing’s wrong!” dream quickly protested. “i just... i really like you, george.”</p><p> </p><p>george could feel his heart start beating at what felt like twice the speed. “you... you do?”</p><p> </p><p>dream scoffed. “of course i do, george. you’re beautiful, you’re handsome, you’re smart, you’re kind... you’re wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>george didn’t know what to say to that, so he answered with another kiss. the brunet had never been good with words, so he tried to push as much passion, as much affection, as much sincerity into the kiss as possible. he kissed dream with fierceness, with possessiveness, as if he was trying to claim the other man’s lips as his own, as if he was trying to merge their souls together with an ardent desperation. </p><p> </p><p>he didn’t know how long they’d been kissing, and he didn’t really care, either. he felt so alive in that moment, sat on dream’s lap, the blond’s head and face cradled between his hands and his tongue slotted proprietorially in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“do you wanna move this to the bedroom?” dream asked when they broke apart again. george’s brain short-circuited at his words - they’d only been in the same <em>country</em> for a few hours and they were already doing <em>this</em>? dream seemed to notice george’s hesitation, because he immediately backtracked his earlier statement. “w-we don’t have to, if you don’t want! it’s totally fine, i-”</p><p> </p><p>“dream,” george said kindly, cutting the younger man off from his rambling. “it’s okay, it’s fine. i’m just a little nervous, that’s all. i- i’ve never done anything like this.”</p><p> </p><p>dream nodded in agreement. “me neither. if we’re moving too fast for you, we can always stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“no,” george quickly protested, and he saw dream smirk at his sudden change in tone. “no, i don’t wanna stop. we can go to your room, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>dream’s smirk only grew larger. “well you’re gonna have to get off me if you want that to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>george rolled his eyes playfully and climbed out of the blond’s lap. he let himself be guided out of the living room, up the stairs and down the hallway that led towards dream’s bedroom. the taller man kept a tight hold of one of george’s hands the entire time that they were walking, and only let go when they were inside his room. dream shut the door behind them and moved both of his hands back to george’s waist. he slowly walked them backwards towards the bed, and when the backs of dream’s legs hit the base he sat down on the edge of it. george was about to climb back into dream’s lap, but the younger man stopped him by squeezing a little tighter on his waist, trying to keep his body standing.</p><p> </p><p>“what’s wrong?” george asked, curious as to what the other man wanted him to do. george could see a playful glint shining in dream’s eyes, and he could only imagine what the blond wanted from him.</p><p> </p><p>“do you trust me george?” dream asked him.</p><p> </p><p>george’s answer came easily. “of course,” he replied without hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>“then take off your shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>george’s entire body shivered at the sound of dream’s commanding voice. <em>he sounds so hot like that,</em> george thought to himself. slowly, he dragged the hem of his baggy white shirt up over his body and pulled it off over his head, discarding it next on the floor next to the bed. the brunet watched as his friend’s eyes raked over his naked torso, completely and utterly ogling his frame. under any other circumstance, george would’ve felt way too exposed like that, but he couldn’t think of a single reason why he should feel embarrassed or awkward in front of dream. </p><p> </p><p>“i can’t even count how many times i’ve dreamed of you like this,” dream said, his voice laced with desire, and without another word, he leaned his head forward and began to press soft, featherlight, open-mouthed kisses into the skin of george’s stomach. the brunet tilted his head back and bit his bottom lip, focusing entirely on the sickly sweet sensation of dream’s mouth and tongue gliding across his skin. it didn’t exactly feel <em>incredible</em>, but it felt <em>intimate</em>, <em>loving</em>, and that was enough for george in that moment. one of george’s hands threaded itself back into dream’s hair, and he moved the other one down to reach where dream was gripping his waist so he could interlock their fingers together. </p><p> </p><p>slowly, dream’s mouth began to move further down, inching closer to unexplored areas, and george suddenly realised that he’d began to harden in his sweatpants. dream pressed a particularly forceful kiss just above the middle of his waistline, and the two men locked eyes intently. “can i?” dream asked, pulling slightly at his sweats. george nodded, and that was all the confirmation dream needed to pull down the item of clothing. the brunet stepped out of the material and watched as dream disposed of them next to his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>dream moved his head forward again and began mouthing at george’s growing erection through his boxers, causing george to let out a surprised gasp at the sudden stimulation. the brunet hadn’t properly registered how hard he was until he felt his friend’s mouth on him, licking and sucking teasingly at his clothed dick. george bit his lip again to try and stop himself from letting out some embarrassingly desperate noises, but he kept his eyes glued on the younger man, watching as he worked at george’s dick eagerly, seemingly trying to get george to full hardness before the real thing began. dream’s plan seemed to be working, because before long george’s dick was straining painfully against the material of his underwear. </p><p> </p><p>“dream, c’mon,” george said impatiently, and he felt dream’s lips curl into a smirk against him. the brunet was planning on making some sort of sarcastic remark at his friend’s cockiness, but the words got caught in his throat as dream pulled his boxers down, completely exposing his hard cock to the cool air of the room. george gasped as his dick finally became free of its restraints, and stared at dream as the blond attentively watched it spring out of its confinements and hit his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>george’s dick was leaking a small amount of precum, and dream held eye contact with the older man as he leaned forward once more and licked at the head, lapping up the liquid into his mouth. the brunet held back a groan, instead settling for just a loud exhale as dream gripped his hips again, this time much tighter than he had done before. dream licked a long stripe from the base of george’s cock all the way to the tip and then sucked the head into his mouth. george had to use every ounce of his willpower not to buck his hips at the delicious feeling.</p><p> </p><p>dream began to suck lightly on the head of george’s dick, occasionally flicking his tongue over the slit. george had given up trying to hold back his sounds, and was now letting out small, quiet moans whenever dream would lick or suck particularly harder than before. after a while dream started to take in more and more of his cock, gradually inching down until half of george’s member sat snugly in his mouth. he bobbed his head up and down the brunet’s shaft, and george’s moans grew louder as his grip on dream’s hair simultaneously grew tighter. </p><p> </p><p>george could barely believe what was happening - if you would’ve told him that within a day of being in florida he would’ve been stood in dream’s bedroom with his dick in his friend’s mouth, he would’ve laughed in your face. but here he was, his hands buried in the blond’s hair as the man mouthed at his cock much-too-expertly for someone that apparently hadn’t ever done this before. the situation almost felt surreal, and if george was in a clearer state of mind he would’ve pinched himself to make sure that he wasn’t actually just dreaming. </p><p> </p><p>without any warning, dream took george down even further, and the brunet groaned when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of dream’s throat. george felt the blond smirk around him, and he breathed out a laugh when he thought about his friend being so smug that he could make george become so desperate in such a short space of time. dream held george’s dick there for a few seconds before he began bobbing his head again, this time a lot quicker and with a lot more avidity. his grip on george’s hips tightened even more, and the combined feeling of the warm pressure on his cock and the nails digging into his skin had a familiar heat pooling in george’s stomach within no time. </p><p> </p><p>“fuck, that feels so good,” george moaned, which only spurred dream on to work even harder. the blond’s pace sped up even more, and george felt white hot pleasure shoot through his veins. his moans grew even louder, and dream seemed satisfied at his attempts to pleasure the older man as he hummed around george’s dick, and the incredible feeling caused george’s eyes to roll back into his head. george was losing his mind - dream’s mouth felt fucking <em>heavenly</em>, and the smaller man knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. he pulled at dream’s hair, signalling for dream to stop, and dream allowed himself to be pulled away from george’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>“are you okay?” dream asked, and george was astounded by how many levels his voice seemed to have dropped. the pitch was so deep, and he sounded <em>sexy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>george nodded in answer to his friend’s questions. “i’m okay. it’s just- you’re gonna make me cum if you carry on.”</p><p> </p><p>the brunet spotted another smirk creep its way onto dream’s face, and george wanted to slap it off him. “i’m just that good?” he joked, and george chose not to answer, instead just choosing to groan at the younger man’s teasing words. his choice only made dream’s smirk grow, and the man leaned forward and pressed a wet kiss onto george’s tip. “let me make you cum. we have all night to mess around.”</p><p> </p><p>george realised that dream was right. they had all the time in the world to explore each other’s bodies and to make each other feel good; an early orgasm wouldn’t be <em>that </em>inconvenient. </p><p> </p><p>the brunet nodded his head. “make me cum then,” he said, and didn’t give his friend any time to reply he guided his head back to his own cock. dream obediently took it back into his mouth and began sucking just as fervently as he had been before, and the delicious feeling of dream’s throat constricting around his length and his tongue running along the sensitive veins was managing to pull george close to the edge embarrassingly quickly. he didn’t care, though - he could barely contain himself when he felt the head hit the back of dream’s throat repeatedly every time he’d bob his head. george kept a firm grip on his friend’s head and bucked his hips very slowly in order not to choke the younger man. <em>another time,</em> george thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>george was so utterly lost in the pleasure, lost in the intoxicating feeling of dream’s lips around him, lost in the covetous grip dream held of his sides. it felt so much, george’s mind was cloudy due to the exhilarating pleasure, and the brunet could feel all the hairs on his body stand on end as dream pushed his tongue flat against his slit.</p><p> </p><p>that was a the final straw. “<em>fuck</em>!” george cried as a wave of pleasure washed over him and suddenly he was coming, shooting his load down dream’s throat. the blond sat compliantly and let all of george’s cum fall inside his mouth, and when george was completely spent, he let the brunet’s cock slip out of his mouth and swallowed every last drop of the liquid. </p><p> </p><p>george could barely breathe, or, for that matter, <em>think</em>; he’d just had one of the best blowjobs of his <em>life</em>, and it’d been his best friend that had given it to him. so many thoughts were flying through his brain, many of them too quick to catch and deliberate, but one thought was so prevalent and constant that it was way too hard to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i never want this to stop.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>dream let out a small cough, which pulled george out of his thoughts. the blond’s hair looked even messier than it had done before (probably due to george’s pulling), his pupils were completely blown wide and his lips were swollen and puffy. george thought he looked beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>the blond licked his lips. “was that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>george couldn’t help but laugh. “was that <em>okay</em>? fuck dream, that was <em>amazing</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>a small smile began to form on dream’s lips. “really?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>yes</em>. oh my god, dream, just get up here,” george said exasperatedly, grabbing the front of dream’s shirt and pulling him to stand up so he could crash their lips together again. dream immediately pushed his tongue into george’s mouth, and the brunet moaned at the dirty taste of his own cum that still lingered on dream’s tongue. to anyone else it would probably seem disgusting, but to george’s lust-ridden brain, he thought it was hot as fuck.</p><p> </p><p>impatiently, george pushed his friend down onto the bed and crawled on top of him, situating himself between the younger man’s legs. it suddenly dawned on george that he was fully naked while the other man was still fully clothed, so to even things out a little he pulled dream’s shirt over his head and threw it onto the patch of floor next to them. george attacked dream’s lips again, holding himself up by his hands that were placed at the side of dream’s head. one of dream’s hands held the small of george’s back, pulling the two of them even closer together, and the other hand slid down even further to squeeze his ass. </p><p> </p><p>there were so many sensations attacking george’s senses - dream’s hands on his skin, the blond’s clothed dick straining against his leg, their mouths and tongues dancing together in perfect synchrony. at this rate, george was going to get hard again in no time.</p><p> </p><p>after a while dream pulled away, and moved both hands up to squeeze george’s shoulders gently. the action made george’s face heat up. </p><p> </p><p>“are we really doing this?” the blond asked.</p><p> </p><p>“apparently,” george answered. </p><p> </p><p>dream smiled. “how far you wanna go?”</p><p> </p><p>george looked at him quizzically. “well, how far do <em>you</em> wanna go?”</p><p> </p><p>dream smirked and pressed a short but wet kiss to george’s lips. “i want you, george.” he kissed george’s cheek. “i want <em>all</em> of you.” he moved his mouth next to george’s ear. “i want you <em>inside</em> me.” </p><p> </p><p>the brunet froze. <em>what?</em> he thought to himself. <em>dream wants that from me?</em></p><p> </p><p>the younger man seemed to notice george’s lack of an answer. “is that too much?”</p><p> </p><p>george took a deep breath. “no, it’s not too much. i- it’s just, that, erm, i just thought you’d want to do that to <em>me</em>, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>dream’s smirk grew even wider. “oh, trust me, i <em>do</em>.” he kissed george on the lips again. “but i can have both, can’t i?”</p><p> </p><p>“greedy,” george said as he rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>dream snickered, and licked his lips seductively. “i don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>george hated to admit it, but when dream talked like that, pitch incredibly low and tone annoyingly confident, it <em>really </em>turned him on. the brunet had always thought that dream would want to be the top, but there the blond was, lying underneath him, asking george to fuck him.</p><p> </p><p>how could george ever refuse such an offer?</p><p> </p><p>“d-do you have lube?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, two minutes,” dream replied, and he leaned over to reach into the top drawer of his nightstand. seconds later he pulled out a small, half-full bottle of lube and handed it to george. “do you know what you’re doing?”</p><p> </p><p>george shrugged. “kind of. i mean, it can’t be <em>that</em> hard, can it?”</p><p> </p><p>“i guess you’re right,” dream agreed. george moved back to give dream some room to pull off his jeans and boxers, and the older man couldn’t help but gaze when he saw the blond’s cock spring out. he was <em>big</em>, and unfortunately, the man in question seemed to have caught him staring. “like what you see?”</p><p> </p><p>“yes.”</p><p> </p><p>dream laid back against the soft pillows of the bed. “get on with it, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“i thought we had all night?” george said. “what if i want to take my time with you?”</p><p> </p><p>dream just shook his head. “it’s up to you georgie, but you’ll only hurt yourself in the long run.”</p><p> </p><p>george loved the relationship the two of them had, always able to crack jokes and make the other feel comfortable, even in a situation as strange as this one. they’d always had that kind of bond, and it was one of the many things that had made george like dream so much. </p><p> </p><p>sick and tired of the blond’s smart mouth, george grabbed the insides of his thighs and spread them apart, causing the younger man to let out a small gasp. george smiled to himself as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, warming it up briefly before he moved his hand down. dream’s legs fell even more open on instinct, and george would’ve teased him for it if it wasn’t for the fact that the blond was probably extremely nervous. george wasn’t <em>that</em> mean, so he decided to let him off, and began prodding gently at dream’s entrance with one finger, causing the younger man to let out another gasp. “i can assure you that you’re not gonna be talking all cocky like that when <em>i’m</em> done with you,” george said, before he pushed the finger inside to the first knuckle.</p><p> </p><p>a loud noise escaped the blond’s throat, and george wasn’t sure whether it was a pleasurable one or not. “are you okay?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>dream took a few deep breaths before answering. “yeah, i’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“and how does it feel?” george said. maybe he was going a little overboard with the questioning, but he just wanted to make sure that his friend was as comfortable as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s... not <em>bad</em>,” dream answered. “just a little weird, that’s all. you can move it, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>george nodded, and he pushed the digit in further, until he was inside up to the second knuckle. he began to push and pull the digit in and out, moving slowly at first in order not to overwhelm the older man. dream’s breathing was heavy but steady, and george pressed a kiss to his temple in an attempt to soothe him.</p><p> </p><p>“keep talking to me, okay?” george said. “i know you like doing that. talking.”</p><p> </p><p>dream rolled his eyes. “shut up,” he said playfully, and as punishment for his cocky remark george started moving his finger faster, which knocked the air out of the younger man’s lungs. </p><p> </p><p>“don’t act all snarky now, dream,” george teased. “you’re in no position to be talking to me like that.” he gave a few quick thrusts, revelling in the quiet groans that fell from dream’s lips, before he continued. “promise you’ll keep talking to me, yeah? tell me what feels good, tell me what you don’t like.” the brunet thought back to a few minutes ago, when dream had taken george’s cock down his throat and given him some of the best head of his life. the <em>least</em> he could do was try to replicate some of that pleasure for his friend. “i don’t wanna hurt you, dream; i just wanna make you feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>dream nodded. “yeah... yeah, okay,” he said breathily. “you can, um... you can add another, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>george leaned down and connected their lips, licking into the younger’s mouth as he pushed another finger inside. dream groaned into the kiss, and his hands tightened around george’s shoulders. “fuck,” dream whined.</p><p> </p><p>“what’s up dream?” george asked, thrusting his fingers in and out faster than he had been before. “is this okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“mmm... yeah... yeah, georgie, that’s okay. k-keep going.”</p><p> </p><p>george complied, moving his fingers at a steady pace as he began littering soft, affectionate kisses to the blond’s chiselled jawline. “can you tell me how it feels?”</p><p> </p><p>dream took a deep breath. “it’s... strange, i guess. but not bad.” the younger man let out a particularly loud noise when george decided to scissor the digits, and the brunet smirked against his cheek. “it’s like... it feels like there’s a lot of pressure? it’s intense.”</p><p> </p><p>george hummed. “and do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>the blond let his eyes fall shut. “i- i think so, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“good.” the brunet accentuated his word by a deep thrust of his fingers, much harder than he had ever done before, and to his surprise, dream let out his loudest moan yet. he threw his head back against the pillows and let out another long, drawn-out cry. </p><p> </p><p>“georgie, <em>fuck</em>, do that again,” he begged, and george complied, plunging his fingers inside dream the exact same way that he did before. he watched as the blond’s eyes widened and marvelled at the way his lips opened to form a perfect o-shape. “holy shit, yeah, <em>that</em> feels good.”</p><p> </p><p>george moved his kisses down to dream’s neck. “you like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“uh huh,” dream replied. “another, please.”</p><p> </p><p>the brunet inserted a third finger, hardly giving dream any time to properly adjust before he started moving them again, trying to hit the same spot that had dream moaning so beautifully. he succeeded in barely any time at all, and soon dream was letting out urgent little moans as he pushed his hips down to meet george’s hands and diggers his nails into the smaller’s shoulders. george couldn’t believe that he’d been able to reduce the blond to this - a sweaty, moaning mess, a mixture of incoherent pleas and desperate cries falling from his swollen lips. he looked stunning, lying underneath george, lust and desire incredibly apparent in his amber eyes.</p><p> </p><p>george didn’t think he’d ever seen a sight as astonishing in his life. </p><p> </p><p>“you look so good right now,” george said, voicing his thoughts. he leaned down and kissed dream, this time much rougher than before, and their tongues and teeth clashed together as they made out dirtily. george was fully hard again - his dick throbbed painfully between his legs, and he could only imagine how much dream probably wanted to cum right now.</p><p> </p><p>as if the blond could read minds, he suddenly separated their lips and squeezed tightly at george’s shoulders. “i- i think i’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>george ceased the movement of his fingers, and smirked when he heard dream let out a quiet whine. “are you sure?” george asked. “don’t you wanna cum like this?”</p><p> </p><p>dream shook his head. “please george, just... just get inside me, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“fuck, okay,” george answered, and he pulled his fingers out of the younger man and wiped them on the sheets underneath them. he reached for the lube again and dribbled some onto his cock, and used his already-sticky hand to cover his dick entirely. “how do you wanna do this?” he asked his friend. </p><p> </p><p>“w-what do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“like, what position do you think will be easier?”</p><p> </p><p>dream shrugged. “what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>george bit his lip. “it might be easiest if you’re on your stomach.”</p><p> </p><p>“um, i kind of wanna be able to look at you,” dream admitted. </p><p> </p><p>george’s heart swelled at the sentimental words. “yeah, okay,” he said as he shuffled closer to the younger man. he kissed dream quickly before he grabbed the blond’s thighs and spread them apart again. “get comfy, babe,” he said with a wink, and kept one hand on his friend’s thigh as gripped the base of his own cock, pressing the head at his entrance. “ready?”</p><p> </p><p>dream nodded. “yeah. i’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>slowly, george pushed the head inside, watching his friend’s gave to make sure there isn’t any discomfort in his facial expressions. george couldn’t find any, so he carried on pushing, moving ever-so-slowly to try and cause his friend as little pain as possible. dream was biting his lip harshly between his teeth, his eyes were screwed shut and his hands were tightly squeezing the sheets. </p><p> </p><p>“does it feel okay?” george asked.</p><p> </p><p>“it hurts,” dream answered. “just get it over with.”</p><p> </p><p>the brunet followed his friend’s wishes and pushed the rest of the way in, and both men groaned loudly when george’s hips finally hit dream’s ass. “oh my god, you feel so good, dream,” george moaned, and he stroked the palm of his hand across dream’s lower stomach to try and soothe him slightly. “are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>dream nodded. “just give me a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>george ducked his head down and kissed dream softly, being careful as to not move his hips. the blond reciprocated immediately, and he wrapped his arms around the brunet’s neck to try and bring them closer. george had to muster up all his strength not to just let go and start fucking his friend right there and then; being inside him was even better than he could’ve imagined - he was warm and tight and he sucked george in so beautifully, it was almost painfully sweet. but george knew that dream’s comfort had to come first, over everything else, so he gritted his teeth through it and held himself back. </p><p> </p><p>after a few moments, dream pulled back. “you can- uh, you can move now.”</p><p> </p><p>“are you sure?” george asked, afraid that his friend was trying to move too quickly. the last thing the older man wanted to do was hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>dream nodded, and pulled george’s head down so their foreheads were touching. “<em>fuck me.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>that was all the confirmation george needed. he dragged his hips back and slammed them forward, causing a surprised groan to rip itself deep from within the younger man. george moved slowly, making sure that dream had the time to become accustomed to the foreign feeling before gradually speeding up his pace. it was mesmerising, watching the way dream’s body canted upwards with every thrust, the way his thighs shook around george’s body, the way his neglected cock bounced against his stomach. george couldn’t take his eyes away. he’d never experienced anything like this in his life, and if he could’ve stayed in that position forever, he would’ve.</p><p> </p><p>george hitched one of dream’s legs up and threw it over his shoulder, changing the angle entirely. the new angle seemed to be a good one, because all of a sudden dream moaned wantonly and wrapped his other leg tightly around george’s back, pulling them even closer together than they were before. “f-fuck george!<em> right there</em>,” dream cried, now pushing his hips back to match george’s thrusts. george quickened his pace, spurred on by dream’s extremely positive reaction, and began snapping his hips even faster. he kept a firm grip on the blond’s hips as he ruthlessly pounded into him, completely enthralled by how utterly gorgeous his friend looked even while he was being fucked. </p><p> </p><p>“god, you’re so hot, dream,” george moaned, completely unable to take his eyes off the older man. “you’re so fucking hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>george!</em>” dream cried, and the brunet rammed into him even harder, absolutely transfixed by the way his name sounded tumbling out of dream’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>“say my name,” george begged. “fuck, say my name dream!”</p><p> </p><p>“uhhhh, <em>george</em>! you feel so good george, feel so fucking good, george <em>please</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“i’m close dream, <em>uhhhhh</em> i’m so fucking close.” george was pounding ferociously into the younger man, almost selfishly, as he chased his climax desperately. dream had untangled one of his hands from the sheets and was now stroking himself in time with george’s thrusts, an array of moans and cries escaping his distended lips. george was excruciatingly close, hips snapping faster and faster until finally the coil of heat in his stomach exploded and he was coming, this time inside his friend’s <em>other</em> hole. almost on cue, the blond whined george’s name a final time, and his back arched beautifully as he reached his climax, white hot sheets of cum shooting out of his dick and covering his stomach and hand. </p><p> </p><p>george let out one final moan before he collapsed on the other man’s stomach, his breaths coming out of him in heaves. dream dropped his leg from where it rested on george’s shoulder and carded his clean hand through the brunet’s hair, using his fingers to stroke the strands affectionately. once he’d regained himself, george leaned up so he could kiss his friend - all senses of hurriedness and desperation were gone; their kiss was sweet, soft and full of fondness, and george loved it. </p><p> </p><p>“fuck,” dream breathed out when their mouths separated. </p><p> </p><p>george chuckled. “yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“god, that was- that was fucking <em>amazing</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>the brunet smiled. “it was?”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah george, it was perfect. <em>you</em> were perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“don’t say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“why not? i mean it.” dream kissed george again. “you were awesome. <em>so</em> awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>“so were you.”</p><p> </p><p>dream scoffed. “me? i didn’t do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“you lied there and looked pretty for me,” george teased. “that was more than enough.”</p><p> </p><p>dream rolled his eyes and their mouths met again, lips moving perfectly together as if they’d done this a thousand times before. when they broke apart george leaned backwards so he could pull out, and dream leaned down to grab his discarded shirt so that they could clean themselves off. george still felt a little sticky once he’d finished, but it was better than nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“what now?” george asked, brushing a stray strand of hair out of the blond’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>dream smiled at the affectionate action. “kiss me.” </p><p> </p><p>and of course george complied. </p><p> </p><p>the brunet didn’t know how long they were making out for - it could’ve been minutes or it could’ve been hours - and if he was being honest, he didn’t really care. whilst he was rolling about in bed with dream, hands and mouths exploring each other’s bodies, time didn’t matter to him in the slightest. </p><p> </p><p>“hey, y’know, i was thinking,” dream said as they broke apart to breathe, “i meant it when i said i wanted both.”</p><p> </p><p><em>both? </em>“what do you mean b- <em>oh</em>!” george exclaimed when he realised. <em>dream wants to fuck me,</em> he thought. “r-right now? i’m still a little spent, if i’m being honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“well, that’s because you’ve had one more orgasm than me,” dream said.</p><p> </p><p>george hummed, a playful smirk forming on his face. he rolled on top of the younger man so he was straddling his thighs and pinned his forearms next to his head. he could already feel dream’s cock hardening underneath him, and he cursed his friend for his lack of a refractory period. “want me to help you out there, dreamie?” he teased, rocking his hips back against his friend’s growing member.</p><p> </p><p>dream grunted. “if you wouldn’t mind, darling,” he said teasingly, and george rolled his eyes as he let go of dream’s arms and moved his hands down to where his friend’s cock was resting. he gripped it with one hand and began to stoke up and down the shaft, moving excruciatingly slowly in order to rile up the other man. it didn’t take long for george to complete his mission, because before long dream was bucking his hips up to try and persuade george to move faster. the older man indulged him, and sped up the movements of his hand as he ducked his head down to kitten lick at the head. george had no plans of taking it in his mouth completely; he just wanted to give dream that extra bit of stimulation in order to try and make him cum faster. it seemed to work as george had the taller man moaning and withering underneath him in no time. george realised that he <em>liked</em> this, he <em>liked</em> having the younger man desperate and begging for his touch, and he was excited to know what it’d feel like when their positions were switched, when it was <em>dream</em> that had all the power. george was pretty sure he’d like it just as much. </p><p> </p><p>in barely no time at all dream was coming again, coating his stomach and george’s hand in the white liquid. george stroked him through it, not stopping until dream began to twitch uncomfortably due to the overstimulation. for no reason at all other than to put on a show for the blond, george moved his hand up to his mouth and licked away all the cum, and dream’s eyes seemed to be glued to george as tongue glided over the digits. </p><p> </p><p>george swallowed the cum down and threw dream his shirt so he could dry himself off again, however the blond still seemed to be mesmerised by george’s actions. george giggled. “what’s up dreamie? cat got your tongue?”</p><p> </p><p>without any warning george was being flipped over onto his back, and when he was actually able to process what was happening he saw dream towering above him, caging him into the bed, a predatory glint in his eyes. the blond lowered his head so he could whisper in george’s ear. “ah ah ah. it’s <em>my</em> turn to make <em>you</em> feel good now.”</p><p> </p><p>george could feel all the blood in his body travelling down to his dick. he gulped. “whatever you say, dream.”</p><p> </p><p>dream smirked. “do you trust me?” he asked, similarly to the way he’d questioned george earlier on in the evening. </p><p> </p><p>george already knew his answer. “of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“turn over.”</p><p> </p><p>george did as the blond asked and flipped himself over so he was laying on his stomach. he was well aware of how exposed he was - lying there, his whole body exposed, as the taller man knelt between his legs. he didn’t mind though; like he said, he trusted dream, and although he was a little nervous, he was also looking forward to giving him full control over what happened. </p><p> </p><p>the brunet felt dream grip the sides of his thighs and spread them even further as he began to kiss down the middle of george’s back. it didn’t take long for his lips to reach the top of george’s ass, and he gripped the fleshy cheeks between both his palms as he dipped his head down even further. when george felt the tip of dream’s tongue prod at his hole he let out a surprised gasp. <em>damn, i was </em>not <em>expecting that, </em>he thought as dream slowly pushed his tongue into the tight ring of muscle, causing george to groan loudly and bury his face into the pillow below him.</p><p> </p><p>it was a strange sensation, feeling dream lick and suck at that part of him, but george realised after a few moments that he really, <em>really</em> liked it. the blond used one of his hands to spread him wider as a lube-covered finger entered him, and george moaned into cushion he was holding as dream began thrusting the finger in and out. he gave george a few minutes to adjust before he added a second finger, and once george felt comfortable to do so he began pushing his hips back onto dream’s hand, assuring the younger man that he could take more than he was being given. he heard dream chuckle behind him and the man’s fingers started moving even faster, brushing over a certain spot inside him that sent shockwaves of pleasure shooting through him, and george moaned resoundingly as his eyes went cloudy with desire. </p><p> </p><p>george was overwhelmed with all the pressure he felt on his lower body - dream’s fingers and tongue on him, <em>inside</em> him, opening him up to accommodate his girth. when dream added a third finger george barely even noticed the stretch, and when he began to scissor the digits george just moaned even louder. they were there for a while, as dream seemed to be adamant to give george as much preparation as george had given him, but after what seemed like hours of the blond fingering him, dream finally pulled the digits out.</p><p> </p><p>dream gripped george’s hips and manoeuvred him so he was balanced on his hands and knees. he pressed another kiss to george’s back, and the brunet gasped when he felt the younger man’s cock protruding at his entrance, slick with what george could only guess was a mixture of precum and lube. </p><p> </p><p>“are you ready?” dream asked him, the hand still on his hip squeezing his side gently.</p><p> </p><p>“yes,” george groaned. “fuck me, dream.”</p><p> </p><p>the blond didn’t waste any time before he was pushing in steadily, causing a harsh, gravelly gasp to rip itself from george’s throat. dream moved forward slowly, and didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed inside, letting out a throaty groan as their bodies touched. the stretch burned, and george had to bite his lip to keep in the cries threatening to escape his mouth, but he knew that the pain would subside as he got used to it.</p><p> </p><p>“fuck, you’re so tight,” dream breathed out, both hands squeezing his hips hard enough to leave bruises. george let himself mull over that thought, being covered in marks and bruises that were all put there by dream, and it only made his cock throb harder. from his own experience he knew that it was probably taking a lot of self restraint from dream not to be fucking george into oblivion right there and then, so he pushed his ass back against his friend’s hips to signify that he was ready.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>move</em>,” george ordered, and dream instantly began to snap his hips forward, causing george to moan desperately. he shoved his head back into the pillows to try and stifle his noises, but dream leaned forward and pulled him back up by his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“don’t,” dream said, and his voice already sounded wrecked and debauched. “i wanna hear you.” he let go of george’s hair and moved his hand back to the brunet’s waist, resuming his iron-like grip. george arched his back to make it easier for him to thrust, and he heard the blond moan from behind him. “fuck, you look so good like this, george. so hot, so tight, <em>god</em> you’re amazing.” george whimpered at his friend’s lustful words, and he tried to match dream’s pace with backwards thrusts of his own, but it was extremely hard to do so with how strong a grip dream had on him. the brit didn’t mind it, though - he liked feeling wanted by the younger man, he liked knowing that the remnants of their late-night activities would be left on his skin days after they’d finished.</p><p> </p><p>everything george was feeling was so intense - the blond’s thrusts were so deep george could practically feel them in his fingertips, and the abuse on his sweet spot was making his brain go fuzzy. his body was completely overcome with pleasure, right from his head to his feet, and the only coherent thought in his head right then was <em>dream</em>. dream inside him, filling him up, marking his skin, moaning his name. </p><p> </p><p>george <em>loved</em> it.</p><p> </p><p>“c-close,” george whined, and when the younger man moved one of his hands to wrap around his cock he cried out desperately. it only took a few strokes to make george’s entire body tense up, and suddenly he was having his third orgasm of the night, his thighs trembling as the cum dripped out of him. it wasn’t long before dream was also coming, and he pulled out so that he could laing george’s ass and thighs in the hot, white liquid. </p><p> </p><p>george’s legs gave out from under him as he collapsed onto the bed, feeling disgustingly sticky but delightfully satisfied. he couldn’t remember the last time he’d managed to cum three times in one night, and he felt <em>incredible</em>, as the aftershocks of so many climaxed caused ripples of subtle pleasure to flow through him. he felt dream wiping the cum away from his thighs and ass, and he smiled to himself at his friend’s gentleness. </p><p> </p><p>george rolled over so he was facing dream and ran one of his hands through the blond’s soft locks. he dragged dream’s face down and their lips met in a soft, loving kiss, a stark contrast to their prior activities. when they separated, dream pulled away and fell down onto the bed next to george. the brunet rolled onto his side so they were facing each other, their heads mere inches apart. </p><p> </p><p>“how was that?” dream asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>george smiled at the blond’s comforting tone. “it was fucking amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“good. i’m glad.” dream closed the distance between their faces and kissed george sweetly. when he pulled back, his eyes were full of adoration. “i really like you george.”</p><p> </p><p>the brunet felt his heart swell five sizes. “i really like you too.”</p><p> </p><p>both men giggled. “god, we’re like stupid schoolchildren,” dream joked.</p><p> </p><p>george shrugged. “who cares? we’re both happy. that’s all that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah,” dream agreed, as he reached forward with one of his hands and intertwined his fingers with george’s. “do you wanna get a shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“let’s get one in the morning,” george suggested. “i’m way too tired right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“okay.” </p><p> </p><p>they kissed again, hands still locked together, and george felt an unfamiliar pang of emotion tug at his heartstrings. he didn’t know exactly what it meant, but he wouldn’t question it for now. “can i sleep here?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“of course,” dream replied. “my bed is your bed.”</p><p> </p><p>george laughed, and connected their lips again for what felt like the millionth time that night. kissing dream would never get boring, and although he’d only been doing it for one night, he knew that if he could, he’d carry on kissing dream forever.</p><p> </p><p>something inside him also told him that dream felt the exact same way.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if anyone has any ideas as to other fics i could write (either oneshots or multichaptered) then let me know in the comments! i’m really enjoying writing right now and i’d love some ideas (just be aware however that i already have quite a long list of fics that i want to write, so if you do request something i probably won’t get around to writing it for a while).</p><p>once again, my twitter is @blaizecraftao3 if you’d like to follow.</p><p>thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>